The present invention relates to methods, systems and apparatuses for effecting installation of devices, more particularly for installing instruments such as sensors in elastomerically coated structures such as submarine hulls.
The U.S. Navy implements electronic sensors which are situated in elastomer-coated submarine hulls.
According to a method conventionally used by the U.S. Navy for installing an electronic sensor in an elastomer-coated submarine hull, the elastomer is cast around the sensor, which is situated at the outside of the hull. This old method proves successful, and provides minimal or no gap between the sensor and the surrounding elastomer. However, this method is time consuming. Moreover, removal of the sensor requires cutting and/or grinding of the elastomeric material around the sensor, while working from the exterior of the submarine. Furthermore, the process of cutting and/or grinding may damage the sensor.
Another technique commonly used by the U.S. Navy is to cast the elastomer on the outside of the hull, and to cut a hole in the elastomer, thereby permitting the sensor to be installed from the exterior of the submarine. This method allows for easy installation and removal of the sensor. However, this method as well is time consuming. In addition, this method does not necessarily provide minimal or no gap between the sensor and the elastomer.